


Gloomy Weather and Sleepy Cuddles

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Kozume Kenma, Cat Kozume Kenma, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I can’t believe I forgot to tag this as fluff, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Literal Sleeping Together, Panic Attacks, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Rain, Rainy Days, Sharing Clothes, Sick Kozume Kenma, Sickfic, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Daichi Sawamura, Sleepy Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Kozume Kenma, Sleepy Kuroo Tetsurou, Sleepy Sugawara Koushi, Sneezing, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but Kuroo basically pets him so, fever fic, kenma-centric, not really - Freeform, sleepy everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Kenma has a cold, and he and the rest of the Nekoma team end up trapped with Karasuno in the gym.No adults, no supplies, and a storm raging outside.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 17
Kudos: 425





	Gloomy Weather and Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining out, my county is on flood warning, and I'm just sitting home watching Dance Moms, so I thought why not pop out a cute, quick thunderstorm story? 
> 
> *cut to me writing a 5000-word fic*
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been a dreary day from the start. 

Instead of waking up to a bright blue sky and the sun shining through the blinds, the star was hidden behind the clouds, leaving the atmosphere gray and dark.

Students trudged to school feeling somber and sleepy, the gloomy sky leaving everyone in a tired mood. 

Classes were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop (or maybe just the quiet snores of sleeping students), and even the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team was having trouble shaking off the drowsiness as they got ready for practice.

Hinata stretched his arms above his head with another wide yawn. "Ugh, I'm so tired today." He complained.

"It's the weather." Suga said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm, getting rid of the teariness from his own yawn. "Practically everyone's been falling asleep today, didn't you notice?" 

"A lot of my teachers gave up on trying to teach." Nishinoya replied, pulling his shirt over his head. "I must've watched like six different movies today." 

"Regardless," Daichi started. "We all need to wake up, myself included. Let's have a good practice, alright?" 

Despite the mini pep talk, Karasuno's practice wasn't as excitable and loud as it normally was. 

Nobody was being rambunctious or rowdy, and the energy that they should've had just wasn't there. 

Takeda wasn't surprised- he'd been dealing with tired teenagers all day- and Ukai had picked up on it as soon as he arrived.

"Hey Specs," He started when he stepped into the gym. "What's with the depressing vibe?" 

Volleyballs were hitting the floor and shoes were squeaking against the hardwood as normal, but there was no yelling, no laughing, in fact there was barely any conversation happening at all. 

"All of my students were falling asleep in class." Takeda commented. "It's just one of those days, I guess."

"Damn weather." Ukai grumbled. "That's not gonna do us any good." 

He moved further into the gym. "Circle up, guys!" 

The team paused what they were doing and gathered around Ukai. 

"I've got a surprise for you all!" Ukai announced. "Nekoma is on their way here for a practice match!" 

"That's great!" Daichi started. "But why so last minute?" 

"The team they were supposed to play backed out, and they were only twenty minutes away." 

"Awesome!" Tanaka said. 

"Start doing the pre-game warm up, they'll be here soon.” Ukai instructed. “And guys? I know it’s hard but try to dig down deep and find some energy. I may regret saying this later, but I’m _encouraging_ a little chaos today, alright?” 

“Yes sir!” The team replied.

Despite what they’d said, even the promise of a practice match wasn't enough to invigorate the teens once the rain finally started. 

It was a soft, rhythmic pattering against the roof that they'd been expecting all day, but the tranquility that came with it was really starting to take its toll.

They still weren’t really talking to each other unless they needed to, and everywhere Ukai looked somebody was yawning or rubbing their eyes. 

The team was given the opportunity for a break while waiting for Nekoma to arrive, so Kageyama sat down against the wall and started sipping from his water bottle. 

He hadn't even realized that his eyes were slowly closing or that his head was dipping down to his chest until Hinata sat next to him and started chattering away. 

It took him a couple seconds to realize the spiker had asked him a question. 

"Are you excited to play against Nekoma?" 

Kageyama shrugged. "A match is a match in my opinion." 

"I'm happy to see all of our friends from there," Hinata started, "But I really need a nap." 

Normally this was the point where Kageyama would challenge Hinata, tapping into his competitive nature, but he himself was too tired to put up with it. 

"I think we all could use one." He relented. "Hopefully Nekoma is as affected by the weather as we are." 

Kageyama was proven right when Nekoma arrived five minutes later, and they were just as hunched-shoulder and tired looking as Karasuno.

"Thank you for coming!" Takeda greeted. 

"Thank you for having us." Nekomata replied. "Perhaps the cancellation was a blessing in disguise. We always look forward to playing with you." 

The Karasuno team lined up to greet Nekoma, and afterwards Hinata bounded over to Kenma. 

"Hey, Kenma!" 

Kenma immediately sneezed three times in response, and Hinata, after saying 'bless you' with each one, quirked his head. "Are you okay?" 

Kuroo seemed to materialize next to Kenma, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "He's not feeling too well." 

Kenma batted his hand away. "I'm fine, Kuroo." 

"You're sick?" Hinata asked. 

"It's just a cold." Kenma replied. "I'm fine." 

"Are you still gonna play?"

Kenma nodded.

"Good," Hinata said, "You being here is the most interesting thing that's happened all day." 

The practice match was quite a pitiful one, it seemed more like a middle school game. 

Lots of mistakes were made on both sides, and a lot of the points that were scored were chalked up to errors. 

Missed serves, bad blocks, Kenma sneezing while he was trying to set the ball, the usual stuff. 

Well, maybe not that last one. 

The coaches decided to take it easy on the teens and end the match after only three sets. 

"Both teams seem out of it today." Ukai had said. "I don't think it would do any good to push them for two more sets." 

"I agree." Coach Nekomata replied. "We'll do the usual? The kids stay here and order something to eat, and the adults go out for drinks?"

"Sure thing!" Takeda exclaimed. 

"Are you sure, Specs?" Ukai asked. "As much as I love trying to keep up with you, you don't think it'd be better to just send the kids home? They're all pretty rundown." 

"Giving them some downtime to spend with each other will help." Takeda replied. "And it's Friday, there'll be no harm done." 

Ukai sighed. "If you say so." 

The volleyball players all lounged around and talked quietly amongst themselves once their food was delivered, though the somber mood never really left. 

They'd only been alone for about thirty minutes when an Earth-shattering clap of thunder hit, startling everyone. 

For a moment, everybody was silent, the sound of the rain hitting the roof the only thing that could be heard.

Kuroo was the first to speak. "That's new."

"The rain must be worse than we thought." Daichi started. 

The captain stood and opened up the door of the gym. 

Wind rushed in as soon as he did, cold air and raindrops falling over him. 

Outside, six inches of water had covered the ground. 

"Woah." 

Everybody stood and made their way over to the door at that, and they all had a similar reaction. 

"How am I supposed to get home?" Hinata asked. "I can't ride my bike through all of that!"

"How are any of us gonna get home?" Kageyama replied. 

Thunder struck again, just as loud as the first time, and then a flash of lightning. 

"Groucho's right," Kuroo said. "That doesn't look safe to drive in."

Right as Kuroo finished speaking, Kenma's phone started vibrating with a weather alert. 

"They just closed the roads." He announced. "And we're on flash-flood warning." 

"So we're stuck here?" Nishinoya asked. "For how long? What if we starve?”

"We literally just ate.” Tsukkishima said.

“Look, don't freak out." Suga replied. “Let’s just call Ukai and see what he has to say.”

After a quick call with a semi-drunk Ukai, Daichi made the announcement that the adults weren't able to leave the restaurant, and that they'd all be stuck in the gym, most likely overnight. 

"Sleepover!" Hinata cheered. 

"So what?" Tanaka started. "Are we gonna sleep on the wrestling mats?" 

"You know, I hadn't thought of that, but that's actually a great idea." Daichi replied. "Good thinking, Tanaka." 

The second year blushed. "Well you know, it wasn't too hard to come up with..." 

They all made quick work of pulling out the wrestling mats and lining them up near the walls.

"Are these clean?" Kuroo asked. 

"Our wrestling team washes them after every practice." Suga replied. "And they replace the coverings every few months. We'll be fine." 

"Kenma, you're shaking." 

"I'm fine, Shouyou." 

At the moment the two teens were sitting on one of the gym mats, Hinata watching over Kenma's shoulder as he played a video game.

When his hands first started trembling Hinata thought nothing of it, but now Kenma's body was shaking too. 

"No you're not." Hinata argued. "What's wrong?" 

Kenma paused his game and sneezed a few times. 

"Bless you... bless you... bless you." Hinata said. "Don't make me call Kuroo over here." 

"Shouyou..." 

Suddenly Hinata turned away to face the other side of the gym, where Kuroo was talking with Daichi. "Kuroo!" 

Kenma quickly tried to shush the redhead but the damage was already done, Kuroo was now jogging over to them. 

As soon as he got a close look at Kenma, he frowned. "Kenma, you're shaking." 

"That's what I said!" Hinata exclaimed. 

"I'm telling you both I'm fine!" 

"Why are you shaking then?" Kuroo asked, eyebrow raised. 

Kenma sighed. "I'm just cold, alright?"

Immediately Kuroo was taking off his hoodie and handing it to the setter. 

Kenma mumbled a quiet thanks and pulled it over his head. 

He absentmindedly sighed at the comfort.

The hoodie was warmed with Kuroo's body heat and it smelled like his cologne.

Although Kuroo’s clothes were two sizes bigger than Kenma's own and the hoodie swallowed him, the small sentiment was helping him feel better, if just a little.

Kuroo bent down once Kenma had the hoodie on and placed a hand on his forehead, checking for fever. 

He clicked his tongue. "I wish you would've stayed home today."

"Does he have a fever?" Hinata asked. 

"He's a little warm."

Kuroo then shuffled around in his bag and pulled out a water bottle, handing it to Kenma. "Drink some." 

Kenma pouted but took a few long sips. 

"I'm barely sick." He argued. "Kuroo, you've gone to a tournament with pneumonia." 

Hinata's eyes widened. "Seriously?" 

"In middle school." Kuroo replied. 

He looked pointedly back at Kenma. "Because I was young and stupid." 

"You're still young and stupid now." Kenma mumbled. 

"You're younger than me!" 

Kenma shrugged and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. 

Kuroo's expression immediately softened. 

"Tired?" He asked. 

Kenma nodded before yawning.

"It's only eight." Hinata said, looking at his phone. "But it feels like so much later."

"It's been such a long day." Kuroo replied. "And something tells me it'll be an even longer night." 

It was around midnight that most of the teens started retreating to the wrestling mats. 

They had arranged the three large mats in a U-shape. 

The Karasuno and Nekoma kids were all mixed together as they started getting ready to call it a night. 

Daichi, Suga, and Kuroo all decided to sleep in the very middle, that way if anyone needed them they had easy access. 

At the moment Kuroo was sitting up against the wall with Kenma's head in his lap, stroking the setter's hair. 

Kenma had fallen asleep about thirty minutes prior, snuffling softly, and Kuroo had to keep from smiling. 

It almost sounded like Kenma was purring, and Kuroo was practically petting him. 

Maybe the 'Neko' thing was really getting to them. 

That didn't stop Kuroo from running his fingers through Kenma's hair though.

Suga sat down next to the pair and nodded down at the younger setter. "He doesn't seem like the snoring type." 

Kuroo gave a small smile. "Nah, he's not. He's quiet even when he sleeps."

"It's because he's sick, isn't it?" 

"I think it's worse than he's letting on." Kuroo said with a frown, momentarily pausing to feel the blonde's forehead. "He seems really off." 

Kenma instinctively snuggled closer to Kuroo at the feeling of his hand. 

"He's a tough one." Suga said. "He'll be alright." 

"I know, but you can't keep from worrying, you know?" 

"Trust me, I know." Suga replied. "These underclassmen are giving me gray hair." 

Kuroo paused and eyed the setter. "You... you already have..." 

Suga blinked at Kuroo innocently. "What?" 

"Nevermind."

Kuroo had only been asleep for a couple hours when something had started grabbing at him. 

He first felt the grip on his leg, then his arm, and then in the middle of his chest. 

At first he just pushed it away and hoped that if it was a ghost it would realize he was too tired to deal with it, but when it started pulling at his shirt he sat up. 

It was dark in the gym except for the occasional flash of lightning from outside. 

It only took one flash of lightning for him to recognize the hand that was holding onto his chest, and the person that it belonged to. 

Kenma was sitting up, his legs bent and his head between his knees. 

"Kenma?" Kuroo started, putting a hand on his arm. "Kenma, are you okay?" 

It was then that Kuroo noticed the blonde's breathing. 

It was light and quick, almost like he was wheezing, and his knuckles were turning white from how tight he was grabbing Kuroo's shirt.

Kuroo paled. "Kenma?" 

He got onto his knees and moved in front of the setter. 

"Kenma, what's wrong?" 

Kenma picked his head up slightly, just so Kuroo could see his eyes. 

Another flash of lightning revealed that they were teary and his skin was pale, but his cheeks were flushed. 

The setter was shaking and beads of sweat were rolling down his neck and the sides of his face. 

He looked absolutely terrified. 

Kenma put his head back down after a moment and Kuroo, who realized that he had completely froze up as soon as he locked eyes with Kenma, immediately jumped into action.

He turned to his left and shook Daichi like his life depended on it. 

Well, not exactly _his_ life. 

"Sawamura! Sawamura get up!" 

Daichi bolted up, eyes wide. "Kuroo? Are you okay?" 

"Something's wrong with Kenma!" 

By the time Daichi processed what he said, Kuroo was already turned back to Kenma, hands on his shoulders. 

"Kenma, you need to slow your breathing down, okay?" 

When he got no response, he tightened his grip. "Look at me, Kenma." 

Daichi was kneeling next to Kuroo now, trying to assess the situation. "We should call an ambulance." 

"Kenma," Kuroo said again. "Look at me, please." 

Kenma managed to lift his head, locking eyes with Kuroo. 

"Breathe with me." Kuroo instructed. "In, one... two... three... four. Out, one... two... three... four." 

Kenma held his breath for a moment, then shakily started following Kuroo. 

"Good," Kuroo praised, "That's good. Keep going. In... and out..." 

Slowly, Kenma's breathing stabilized. 

Once that happened tears started to sting his eyes, and he collapsed against Kuroo. 

"Jesus," Kuroo started, wrapping his arms around the younger. "Don't scare me like that." 

Now that he wasn't concerned about Kenma passing out, Kuroo frowned at the heat radiating off of him. 

He pushed Kenma off of him so that he was sitting up and moved a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up." 

Daichi frowned. "We have to take him to the hospital." 

Kenma looked up, eyes wide and tears now streaming down his face. "No." 

His voice was weak and quiet. "No hospital." 

"Kenma, we have to take you to a doctor at least." Kuroo said. "This isn't normal." 

Kenma winced and allowed himself to fall back onto Kuroo. 

Daichi pulled out his phone and looked at the time, seeing that it was a little past two. "I think Urgent Care is still open."

Kuroo frowned. "Are the roads still closed?" 

Daichi didn't answer, instead he turned and started waking Suga up. 

"Wha's going on?" Suga asked groggily. 

"Kenma's sick, and we gotta go." Daichi said. "You'll be okay on your own, right?" 

Suga was sitting up now, rubbing at his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What's wrong with him?" 

He looked over to Kenma, who was clinging to Kuroo, his eyes closed. 

Kuroo frowned. "That looked like a panic attack." 

"-had a nightmare." Kenma panted. "When I woke up I c-couldn't breathe." 

"I can feel your heart racing." 

Kenma winced again. "-m scared." 

Kuroo tightened his grip. "It's okay, you're okay." 

"The roads aren't closed anymore." Daichi started, "But the rain is still coming down and we don't have a car." 

"What about Ukai's car?" Suga asked. "I'm willing to bet it's still at his store. They usually take Takeda's when they go out." 

Daichi stood, pulling on his Karasuno jacket. "I'll go." 

"What are you gonna do?" Kuroo started. "Hotwire it?" 

"He keeps a spare set of keys hidden underneath his plants." Daichi replied. "If his car is there I'll drive it to the bottom of the hill." 

"Be careful."

It was only a few seconds after Daichi left that a voice came from Kuroo's right. 

"What’s going on?" 

Suga looked over to see that Hinata was sitting up now, rubbing at his eyes. "Hinata, go back to sleep." 

Hinata stopped rubbing his eyes and seemed to focus on Kuroo and Kenma. 

They looked like mother and child- Kenma was in Kuroo's lap with his legs wrapped around the captain's middle, his head nestled into Kuroo's neck.

"What's wrong with Kenma?" 

"We're taking him to Urgent Care." Kuroo replied. "He's still sick." 

"Daichi just left to go get the car." Suga added. 

Hinata, despite his tired eyes and groggy voice, was already pulling on his jacket. "I'm coming with you." 

"Hinata-"

"He's my friend." Hinata interrupted. "I'm gonna make sure he's okay." 

Daichi returned to the gym a few minutes later, his hair wet with the rain. "I got it, let's go."

Kuroo stood automatically, lifting Kenma in his arms. 

He'd put his shoes on as soon as Daichi left with an apology, though Suga had insisted that it was fine.

They had slipped Kenma's shoes on at that point as well, but his feet hadn't touched the ground since he was still wrapped around Kuroo.

The blonde seemed to be asleep, but nobody was sure.

He hadn't said anything since he admitted that he was scared before Daichi left. 

Hinata stood and followed Kuroo and Kenma out of the gym.

The rain was still coming down, drenching everyone's clothes and hair. 

They made their way down to the car as quickly as they could, and climbed into the backseat.

Once they were in the car, Kenma opened his eyes.

"Shouyou?" He started. 

"Hey Kenma," Hinata said softly. "How are you feeling?" 

Kenma winced for a second but he quickly relaxed the expression. "You... you know the game I've been telling you about?" 

"Kenma," Kuroo started. "You shouldn't be talking. You have to tell the doctor what's wrong." 

Kenma lightly shook his head, looking at Hinata through half-lidded eyes. "You know which one?" 

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I know." 

"There's a cave in the dungeon. Remind me, past the blue dragon, into the cave, and get the sword, okay?" 

"Kenma..." 

Kenma unhooked his arm from Kuroo and reached out to grab Hinata's shoulder.

"Shouyou, promise me you'll remind me." 

"I will." Hinata said. "I promise." 

Kenma nodded. 

He closed his eyes again and Hinata swore he could see them roll back, and then his grip loosened. 

"Kenma?" 

"We're almost there guys." Daichi started. "Just hold on."

There weren't many people in the waiting room when they arrived at Urgent Care. 

Funnily enough, not everyone was rushing to get their doctor's appointments done at two thirty in the morning. 

Still though, there were only two doctors in the building, and Daichi was told that it'd be at least a half hour wait. 

The receptionist was sympathetic- this was certainly the youngest group of people she'd seen there all day- and told them that if they needed anything they just had to ask. 

Daichi smiled and thanked her as he took the clipboard for the paperwork, then sat down on the right of Kuroo and Kenma. 

The blonde was still wrapped around Kuroo, definitely asleep by this point. 

His breathing was slow and deep- a refreshing change from the quick shallow breaths he'd been taking earlier- and Kuroo mentioned that his grasp had loosened significantly. 

Hinata sat on the other side of Kuroo and Kenma, leaning his head on his hand and trying not to fall asleep himself. 

"Kuroo, when's Kenma's birthday?" Daichi asked. 

"October sixteenth." Kuroo replied. 

"What about his address?" 

Kuroo spouted off the address as if he was reading it out of a book. 

"Is he allergic to anything?" 

"No." 

"Is he on any medication?" 

"No." 

"Okay," Daichi said, turning the page. "Symptoms." 

It was about thirty minutes after Daichi handed the paperwork back that a nurse finally called out Kenma's name. 

Kuroo, who'd become a pillow for not only Kenma but Hinata as well, tightened his grip around Kenma and stood up. 

The action disturbed Hinata, who had dozed off with his head resting on Kuroo's arm, and he started to sit up with a frown.

"Wha-?" The redhead began.

Daichi shushed him and moved a seat over, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulders and guiding him down to lean against him. 

Hinata complied instantly, relaxing into Daichi's shoulder and allowing his eyes to close.

"We'll see you guys when you get out." Daichi said. 

Kuroo nodded and turned, following the nurse down the hall. 

The nurse wasn't that much older than any of the teens- he looked fresh out of college. 

He led Kuroo to an examination room and handed him a hospital gown. 

"He'll need to be awake for the exam." He said, nodding to Kenma. "Have him put this on, I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Kuroo nodded and stepped inside the room, putting Kenma down on the exam table, which was raised up in the back like a chair.

He lightly shook the blonde's shoulder. "Kenma." 

Kenma gave a quiet groan in response, and Kuroo chuckled. 

"I know, but we're at the doctor now. You have to get up." 

Kenma opened his eyes, frowning. "Kuroo?" 

"Welcome back." 

"Kuroo." Kenma said again. "Water?" 

Kuroo glanced at the water dispenser in the corner. 

"Yeah, yeah." He started, grabbing one of the disposable cups. "For sure."

He filled the cup and handed it to Kenma, who drank greedily and quickly held it back out for a refill. 

Kuroo refilled the cup and handed it back to the setter, who again finished the water in only a few gulps before holding it out for another. 

"Slow down." Kuroo lectured, filling the cup only halfway this time. "You don't want to throw it all up." 

After Kenma finished his water for the third time, Kuroo handed him the gown. "You have to put this on." 

Kenma sleepily nodded and started pulling his top off without a second thought. 

Kuroo nearly blushed. 

Not that he and Kenma hadn't seen each other change before- it happened literally every day before and after practice- but Kenma was usually at least a little awkward about it. 

But apparently, not today. 

"Do you... want me to turn around?" Kuroo asked. 

Kenma shook his head and shakily slid himself off of the examination table. "I'm gonna need help tying it." 

He took off his shoes, leaving his socks on, and then put the gown over his head while still wearing his shorts. 

Kuroo tied the gown neatly and Kenma moved back to the table, sliding his shorts off and leaving his underwear on before hopping back up onto it.

"Can I have more water?" Kenma asked. 

"As long as you promise to drink it slowly." 

Kenma nodded and Kuroo gave him another cupful of water before sitting down in the plastic chair in the corner. 

The nurse knocked on the door a few seconds later.

"Come in." Kuroo called.

"Hi boys." The nurse said. "I'm Nurse Reiki, and I'll be doing your preliminary examination before Doctor Ishi comes in. So, Kenma, I'm gonna need you to step up on this scale..." 

Nurse Reiki did a plethora of basic physical assessments, checking Kenma's eyes, ears, heart, and lungs. 

And although Kuroo thought it was very important that they know Kenma was nearly five foot seven and one hundred and twenty six pounds, that wasn't really why they came. 

The nurse had furrowed his eyebrows at Kenma's heart rate, saying it was a bit fast, but he frowned at the blonde's temperature. 

"A hundred and three point nine." He stated. "That's a fever, alright." 

He wrote the number down on his chart and took off his gloves. "Okay, that's all I need from you, Doctor Ishi will be in here in a moment. I hope you feel better soon." 

Kenma thanked the nurse and leaned back against the exam table, closing his eyes again. 

Ten minutes later Kuroo found his own eyes drooping. 

He'd forgotten how much he hated going to the doctor specifically for this reason. 

Sure, they did a lot of important work and he respected all the doctors and nurses, but they took _forever_. 

It was almost three thirty in the morning now, and Kuroo's resolve was slipping. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, all Kuroo knew was that he was woken up by someone knocking on the door. 

He opened his eyes to see the doctor poking her head into the room. "Hey guys. Sorry about the wait." 

Kuroo stifled a yawn behind his hand and looked over to Kenma, who was rubbing at his eyes. 

Doctor Ishi smiled sympathetically at the two of them. "I know, it's late. Let's get this over with so you can go back home, alright?" 

She pulled on a pair of gloves and then turned to Kenma. "So, I've been told you're not feeling well. What seems to be the problem?" 

"I've had a cold since yesterday." Kenma mumbled. "And when I woke up a little while ago, I couldn't breathe."

Doctor Ishi hummed in response. 

She pulled out a thermometer and put it in Kenma's ear just as the nurse had done. "Let's handle this one issue at a time. What are the symptoms of your cold?" 

"Fever, sneezing, chills..." Kenma listed.

"Okay, and do you know why you couldn't breathe? Was it congestion?" 

Kenma swallowed hard. "I had a nightmare, and I woke up hyperventilating." 

The doctor nodded and pulled the thermometer out, frowning at the number. 

"Well that's definitely a high temperature, and nightmares are common with high fevers."

She put the thermometer down on the desk and started taking off her gloves. "It sounds like you had a mild panic attack. Have you ever gotten them before?"

Kenma shook his head. 

"So the attack seems to be your body's reaction to the illness, or the nightmare, or both." Doctor Ishi explained. "It's what caused your elevated heart rate and extreme temperature. I can recommend a nighttime cold and flu medicine, but it's really up to you to fight this cold. Please don't hesitate to come back if your panic attacks persist, or if your fever rises above a hundred and four degrees." 

Kenma nodded. "Thank you." 

"No problem, you can pick up your medicine at the desk. Feel better." 

After getting redressed Kenma followed Kuroo back out to the receptionist, clutching the hem of the older's shirt. 

Most of the people that had been in the room earlier had dispersed by this point, though a few new people had arrived. 

In the same place as earlier were Daichi and Hinata, both sleeping peacefully and leaning on each other. 

Kuroo smirked, but walked over to the pair and lightly shook Daichi's shoulder. 

"Hey, we're leaving." 

Daichi stretched, causing Hinata's head to drop, and let out a wide yawn before opening his eyes. "What did they say?" 

"The panic attack was his body's reaction to his fever." Kuroo explained. "But it's just a normal cold, we'll have to stop and buy him some medicine on the way back." 

Hinata was awake too now, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. "Are we going back to the gym?" 

Daichi shook his head. "We can go to my house, I don't think any of us are in the mood to sleep on the floor." 

They made a quick trip to a twenty-four-hour store for Kenma's flu medicine, and then went to Daichi's. 

"We have a guest room with one bed, and two couches in the living room." Daichi said. 

"I'll take a couch." Hinata volunteered. 

"And I'll take the other one." Kuroo said. 

Kenma frowned. "Kuroo-"

"You're taking that bed, Kenma." Kuroo interrupted. 

Daichi wished Hinata goodnight and then led Kenma up the stairs, Kuroo following behind because he had Kenma's medicine. 

"This is the guest room," Daichi said, stopping in front of a closed door. "And the bathroom is across the hall." 

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Kenma replied. 

Daichi smiled and nodded. "My room is the last door on the right if you need me." 

Kuroo followed Kenma into the guest room and poured a dose of nighttime flu medicine into a cup. 

"This should knock you out for a little while." He said, watching the blonde drink the liquid. "Hopefully you won't have any more nightmares." 

"Kuroo?" Kenma started, handing the cup back. "Can you stay here?" 

Kuroo smiled. "Sure." 

Together they climbed into the bed, Kenma curling up next to Kuroo with a content sigh.

"You're very clingy when you're sick, you know that?" 

Kenma didn't respond, and Kuroo chuckled. "It's nice. I like it." 

When he didn’t get a response again, Kuroo allowed his eyes to slip shut and sighed himself. 

Kenma may be stubborn, but Kuroo still loved him. 

***Epilogue***

Daichi woke up the following morning to his phone vibrating beside him.

He really wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep- his bed was warm and soft and much more comfortable than the gym mat had been- but it only took him a moment to realize that it could have been Ukai, and he sighed. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. 

"Hello?" He grumbled. 

"Daichi!" Suga's voice came clearly through the phone, "Where are you guys? Is everything okay? How's Kenma?" 

"He's fine." Daichi mumbled. "We’re at my house. Why are you talking so loud?" 

"Oh, sorry." Suga said. "Are you just waking up? It's almost eleven." 

"We were at Urgent Care until four thirty in the morning.”

"Oh, well come to the gym when you're ready, okay? The coaches are hungover but they'll be here in an hour or so, and the Nekoma team can't leave until you guys come back." 

"Yeah, we'll be there." 

Daichi hung up the phone and sat up in bed, yawning. 

He then made his way out of his room and downstairs to start making breakfast. 

He had paused for a moment outside of the guest room just to see if Kenma was awake yet, but it was practically silent. 

He glanced into the living room to see that Hinata was still asleep on the couch. 

Kuroo was nowhere in sight, but Daichi didn’t doubt that he had spent the night upstairs with Kenma.

The aforementioned teen could feel that Kenma was still wrapped around him when he woke up that morning. 

He opened his eyes to see that the blonde was still asleep, his chest moving rhythmically up and down and his breathing even. 

Kuroo smiled and put a hand to his forehead, brushing the setter's hair out of his face as he did so. 

Kenma shifted under the touch, his eyes fluttering open. 

"Good morning." Kuroo greeted softly. "How are you feeling?" 

Kenma turned away and sneezed into his elbow twice. 

"That good, huh?" 

"I feel better than I did last night." Kenma said with a shrug, his eyes closing again. 

"Well you definitely aren't as warm now." Kuroo replied. "That medicine must've broken your fever." 

Kenma hummed in response, snuggling up to Kuroo again, but Kuroo moved away. 

“As much as I would love to lay here with you all day, we gotta get moving." 

"But Kuroo..." 

"You can sleep on the way home." Kuroo interrupted. "But if we don't get going then they'll leave without us." 

Kenma whined but sat up. "I hate you." 

"You love me." 

"Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Do not." 

"Do too."

"...Do not."

“Do too.”


End file.
